El Dueño de mi Corazón
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: Sasuke es el chico más popular en el instituto, tanto mujeres como hombres se mueren por él, pero su corazón ya tiene dueño y es de la persona quien piensa, jamás se va a fijar en él pero ¿será en verdad tan así Sasuke? Yaoi: SasuNaru, ItaDei y otras por ahí
1. Chapter 1

Heart-san: hola, yo aquí de nuevo trayéndoles el último fic que me faltaba por subir y que por cierto los otros los actualizaré este fin de semana, ahora disfruten de este que fue el primer fic que escribí

Capítulo 1: Mi Dios, mi ángel, mi adoración, mi todo

Era un nuevo y hermoso día en Konoha y en el instituto lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos, ¿Por qué se preguntaran? La razón es simple, había llegado él, sí, el chico más popular, llamado Sasuke, quien era de cabellos azabaches con una extraña forma como el de una cacatúa, ojos negros y piel nívea, muy atractivo a la vista de cualquiera. Acababa de llegar y todos sabían cuando llegaba por los gritos claro, su llegada se anunciaba siempre en el instituto de Konoha debido a las y los fans (ya que era popular tanto con mujeres como con hombres) quienes no lo dejaban en paz y a lo que este sólo suspiró esperando a que sus amigos vinieran a rescatarlo pronto de esa muchedumbre de gente acosadora.

Y en ese instante más adelante en una banca estaban Naruto quien era rubio de ojos azules, piel canela y tres marquitas como bigotitos en cada mejilla y Hinata una chica de cabello azabache brillante, largo y ojos de un curioso color tipo perla conversando acerca de un libro que habían leído, algo nerd dirán verdad, pero a ellos poco les importa. Mientras más atrás venía Sasuke y de pronto sus amigos se acercaron luego de escuchar los gritos sabían que su amigo había llegado.

-Hola Sasuke ya te anunciaron de nuevo –decía en un tono burlón su amigo Suigetsu quien era de cabello celeste y ojos morados.

-Ya deja de decir que me han anunciado –decía un Sasuke algo molesto.

-Bueno es que es más o menos así Sasuke jeje -reía Juugo quien era de cabello naranja y ojos marrón.

-A qué odiosos son ustedes pero ya qué

Decidieron seguir su camino hacia el salón y en eso varias chicas y chicos se detenían solo para verlo pasar

-Es tan lindo –murmuraban varios al verlo pasar.

Ya bien avanzado el trayecto Sasuke diviso una banca y se detuvo de repente.

-Sasuke –dijeron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo al notar que se había quedado atrás.

Pero este no respondía, en eso se acercó Suigetsu a él y lo miraba mientras que notaba que tenía cara de embobado a lo que Juugo le señalo a la banca de adelante.

-Ah, ya veo con qué era eso ¿No Juugo?

-Y qué le vamos a hacer, siempre es lo mismo con Sasuke.

Ahí en esa banca estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus miradas, de sus suspiros pero por sobre todo de su corazón, sí, ahí estaba ese hermoso rubio de ojos azules como el cielo pero que casi nadie veía por los lentes que llevaba, sí, ahí estaba él con su amiga conversando pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos gritos y notaron quien era el causante de aquel gran alboroto.

-Ah, es Sasuke-kun –decía Hinata.

-Siempre es lo mismo todas las mañanas y tardes gritos y más gritos –decía un Naruto ya algo cansado de la misma situación todos los días.

-Y qué le vamos a hacer, mejor vámonos al salón

-Sí, tienes razón

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al salón mientras que Sasuke seguía a Naruto con la vista

-_"Es verdaderamente hermoso" _–pensaba Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke reacciona –lo movía Suigetsu.

-Mi Dios, mi ángel, mi adoración, mi todo –fue lo que pronunció Sasuke.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos pero mejor vámonos al salón, ahí lo podrás admirar mejor.

-Sí, es verdad Sasuke vamos

-Sí, vamos –decía Sasuke luego de haber reaccionado.

En eso se oyó el timbre de entrada a clases.

- ¡Oh! Maldición debemos apurarnos, Sasuke, Juugo no se queden ahí parados muévanse –los cogió a los dos de un brazo y se los llevó.

La primera hora era de historia con el maestro Kakashi, pero eso poco les importaba a los alumnos. Había unos conversando en el pasillo, otros en el salón sentados arriba de las mesas, en eso llegaron Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke casi sin aire al salón para luego aparecer Kiba un chico castaño con dos triángulos invertidos en las mejillas.

-Pero y ustedes porque tanta prisa por llegar si nos toca con Kakashi-sensei y saben que él siempre llega tarde

-Ah, sí… es verdad lo… habí… amos olvidado –decía Sasuke tratando de tomar aire.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada tratando de descansar e ingresaron al salón, Kiba los siguió pero se fue a conversar con otros amigos.

-Si no tuvieran tan mala memoria no se habrían cansado tanto –decía una chica de cabello rosa corto y ojos color jade de nombre Sakura.

-Jaja, que graciosita ¿No Sakura?

-Vamos no te molestes Suigetsu sólo bromeaba

-Sí, claro

Mientras discutían, Sasuke miraba al rubio que se sentaba en la misma fila que él pero más adelante (en el segundo para especificar detrás de Hinata)

Así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que de repente los alumnos que estaban afuera comenzaron a entrar y eso significaba que el maestro Kakashi estaba llegando así que los de adentro del salón se ordenaron.

-Buenos días chicos –decía Kakashi muy alegre.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei –decían los alumnos de pie.

-Muy bien chicos ya pueden sentarse –todos los alumnos se sentaron.

-Perdón por el retraso pero es que me perdí camino aquí y tome una calle equivocada

-_"Sí, claro" _-pensaban todos.

-Pero bueno no demoré mucho así que dejando de lado eso empecemos la clase

El tiempo no tardó mucho en pasar y ya se acercaba el final de la clase cuando Kakashi habló.

-Y bien quisiera que me trajeran un trabajo para el lunes en parejas la antigua Grecia

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijeron algunos.

-Nada de "Qué" –decía Kakashi- escogeré las parejas al azar con estos papelitos con sus nombres

La mayoría de los alumnos querían que les tocara con Naruto o Hinata pues eran los más inteligentes ya que si les tocaba con ellos de seguro y les iría bien y en eso Sasuke rezaba para que le tocara con Naruto y de repente.

-Haber la siguiente pareja Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno

-Que suertuda Sakura –murmuraban algunos.

-"_Sí, que suerte"_ –pensaban las dos chicas.

-Y la siguiente… Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke no podía salir de su asombro y de la felicidad, ese trabajo era perfecto porque así podría estar con su querido rubio y así alcanzar a ver el cielo.

A lo que Naruto solo pensó

-_"Maldición ¿Y por qué con ese? No me pudo tocar con alguien más tonto y desobligado porque no hay_"

Sasuke estaba que gritaba de la emoción y decir.

–Naruto no sabes cuánto te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder pasar tiempo contigo –pero claramente no podía así que se controló.

Las clases finalizaron y el maestro se retiró; era hora del receso y como era de esperarse Juugo y Suigetsu se acercaron a Sasuke.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos.

-Como creen que me siento, es el mejor día de mi vida, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad.

-Bien por ti Sasuke –reía Suigetsu- pero tienes que pensar como aprovecharas esa oportunidad

-Sí Sasuke, Suigetsu tiene razón debes pensar que hacer para agradarle a Naruto

-¿Agradarle? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos a ser honestos contigo Sasuke –Suigetsu suspira- veras un día decidimos hablar con Hinata para saber más de Naruto y poder ayudarte pero…

-Él no tiene muy buena impresión de… ti –completó Juugo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo qué no?

-Sasuke no grites maldición, será mejor que hables tú mismo con Hinata y le preguntes –decía algo molesto Suigetsu.

-Si Sasuke después de todo tienes una buena excusa –sonreía Juugo.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella

Y ahora con Naruto y Hinata

Estaban sentados en la misma banca de la mañana.

-Tuviste mucha suerte de que te tocara con Sakura

-Sí tienes razón

-A diferencia de mí que me tocó con ese

-Naruto-kun no deberías juzgar tan mal a Sasuke-kun después de todo tú no lo conoces mucho

-Sí pero con lo que veo es suficiente

-Bueno ahora que tendrán que hacer el trabajo tal vez te des cuenta de cómo es en realidad

-¿Y por qué lo defiendes tanto Hinata?

-Porque sé que es una buena persona y que si le dieras una oportunidad se llevarían muy bien

-Sí tal vez –Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Hinata y porque le hablaba tan bien de Sasuke.

(Sonido de timbre)

-Ahora nos toca la clase de música con la evaluación estoy muy nerviosa

-No tienes por qué Hinata, lo haces muy bien

-No tanto como tú

-No te preocupes sabes que cantamos juntos, yo te apoyare excepto en la parte del solo porque no puedo

-Gracias, vamos

-Sí

Ya en la sala de música Sasuke estaba muy feliz era su clase favorita y no porque fuera bueno tocando el violín (porque ese instrumento tocaba ya que el salón entero formaba la banda del instituto de Konoha) sino porque escucharía a su Dios cantar. Suspiró.

-_"Su voz es hermosa" _–pensaba.

Estaban todos ya reunidos en el salón y en eso llega el maestro Gai

-Buenas chicos hoy sí que se ven relucientes –sonrío mostrando un brillo en sus dientes- espero que estén preparados para la evaluación en grupo.

-Sí –decían algo desanimados algunos porque sabían que a Gai le gustaba la perfección.

-Hay que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo –decía Suigetsu bastante nervioso.

-Tranquilízate Suigetsu, lo mejor ahora es estar calmado y relajarse y por supuesto no olvidarte de las notas jeje

-Sí y no distraerse con el cantante cuando se toca el violín ¿no Sasuke?

-Cierra la boca no es tu problema –gritó.

-Entonces no te burles de mí solo porque estoy nervioso

-YA CIERREN LA BOCA LOS DOS –gritó Gai bastante molesto y era inusual verlo así.

Ambos pararon de inmediato al notar que estaban siendo observados por todo el salón y de que habían comenzado a reírse de ellos, claro menos Naruto y Hinata quienes sólo ignoraron la situación.

-_"Por Kami_ –pensaba Sasuke- _y si Naruto se dio cuenta no, no puede ser, maldito Suigetsu"_

-Muy bien si ya terminaron de reírse ¿Podemos comenzar? –decía Gai.

Estaban todos listos a una gran banda de músicos que era acompañada por las voces principales que eran Naruto y Hinata con un pequeño coro de tres personas.

Era la hora del solo de ambos chicos primero fue Naruto con una espléndida voz que Sasuke adoraba y admiraba.

-_"Es fenomenal, canta como un ángel" _–pensaba.

Ahora le tocaba a Hinata, estaba muy nerviosa pero aun así le salió excelente. Con eso finalizaron y en eso aparece la directora Tsunade junto con Kakashi para felicitarlos.

-Muy bien hecho chicos y Gai, Kakashi y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes y felices por darles esta gran noticia, Kakashi diles

-Lo que les queremos decir es que han sido aceptados para participar en el concurso de bandas de Konoha.

Todos comenzaron a celebrar y a gritar de emoción el año pasado estuvieron a punto pero no lo lograron y eso los frustró mucho.

-Ah por fin, esta es la gran primavera de la juventud –gritaba Gai muy emocionado.

Tsunade y Kakashi se despidieron y la clase de música finalizo todos estaban muy contentos y así llegó el final del día y de la semana porque era viernes.

Sasuke estaba muy alegre en su asiento, aún no salía en eso se acerca Naruto y le habla.

-Oye

Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato no podía creerlo su Naruto le estaba hablando y sólo dijo.

-¿Qué, necesitas algo? –decía muy nervioso porque sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-¿Dónde vamos a hacer el trabajo? ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-Ah, verdad el trabajo, pues en donde tú quieras

-Entonces preferiría que fuera en mi casa ya que tengo varios libros que nos servirán

-Ok, entonces dame tu dirección –le pasó un lápiz y un cuaderno que tenía en la mesa a Naruto para que anotara.

-Bien, te espero mañana a las 4 pm en punto ¿escuchaste?

-Sí, ahí estaré muy puntual

-Nos vemos –dijo Naruto mientras se iba.

-Sí hasta mañana –Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en que de verdad había hablado con Naruto y que de verdad esta sería una gran oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

Continuará…

Heart-san: espero y les haya gustado y pues ojalá y sea merecedora de sus hermosos reviews y que le den una oportunidad, se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia

Matta ne n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Heart-san: hola, ya sé que me tardé pero es que se me había olvidado este fic, lo sé, no es excusa y pues para no agregar tanto al final quisiera hacerles una pregunta

¿Les gustaría que el fic sea mpreg? Pues lo pregunto ya que alguien me sugirió la idea ya que podrían tener familia y pues a mí en lo personal me encanta el mpreg y lo ocupo en todos mis fics excepto en este pero por eso quería pedirles su opinión, bueno ya acabado esto, a leer n.n

Capítulo 2: Información seguida de impresión y decepción

Luego de eso Sasuke salió porque recordó que debía hablar con Hinata lo único que esperaba era que no se hubiera ido aunque no podía preguntarle a nadie por ella porque se vería muy raro que él estuviera buscando a Hinata. Cuando llegó a la salida vio que iba Hinata entonces corrió para alcanzarla, agradecía que no estuviera con Naruto porque así no podría preguntarle sobre su él y hablar a gusto.

- ¡Hinata! –gritó cuando ya estaba cerca a lo que la ojiperla se detiene y lo voltea a ver.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun ¿necesitas algo? ¿Buscas a Sakura-san?

- Eh, no, la verdad necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes ahora?

Hinata se quedó pensativa y le dijo.

- Quieres hablar sobre Naruto-kun ¿verdad? –le preguntó con una cómplice sonrisa.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke se sonrojara un poco y se preguntara ¿Cómo sabía ella de lo que quería hablar? Entonces recordó a sus amigos y que tal vez ellos le habían dicho algo de más. Hinata lo miraba atentamente notando el sonrojo de Sasuke.

- Así es necesito saber cómo poder tratarlo mañana porque sé que es un poco complicado tratar con él  
Estaba muy nervioso ante lo dicho por la chica y fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento algo incómodo, entonces la ojiperla respondió.

- Sí, tienes razón, a veces es muy difícil tratar con él sobre todo porque tiene un carácter horrible cuando se enoja jeje

- Entonces ¿me ayudaras?

- Claro ¿Qué tal si vamos a un parque a hablar para estar más tranquilos?

- _"Un parque"_ –pensaba Sasuke ya que no era algo normal ver a un chico y a una chica en un parque y juntos puesto que era motivo suficiente para pensar que era una cita y sobre todo por si alguien conocido los llegara a ver.

- Hay un parque muy bonito cerca de mi casa, es muy amplio y tranquilo, siempre vamos con Naruto-kun y no te preocupes que nadie nos verá

Sasuke se sentía raro ¿tan obvio era? Porque parecía que esa chica podía leer su mente pero pensó- _"sí es un lugar que le gusta a Naruto no estaría de más visitarlo y saber que le gusta"_

- Está bien vamos –respondió.

- Ok, sólo sígueme

Sasuke de repente, luego de andar un rato notó que habían llegado a un hermoso lugar lleno de árboles deshojados ya que como era otoño, las hojas caían secas en el verde suelo de aquel parque. Hinata se detuvo y se paró frente a una banca.

- Aquí está bien para sentarse Sasuke-kun

- Ah, sí –respondió para luego sentarse con Hinata.

- Y bien ¿Qué me quieres preguntar en específico?

Sasuke quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero no podía ser tan obvio entonces dijo.

- Dime qué cosas le molestan, para saber y así no platicarle algo desagradable y también como debo comportarme con él

- Pues, hay muchas cosas que le molestan pero yo diría que es que le hablen de cosas estúpidas y sin sentido

- O sea debo hablar de algo serio ¿verdad?

- Así es de algo que tenga sentido y muy serio

- Ya veo _"estoy bastante complicado con eso"_ –pensaba ya que lo absurdo era su especialidad y lo serio su debilidad ya que él no era una persona tan seria como aparentaba normalmente frente a los demás que no eran sus cercanos.

- Pues y con lo de tu comportamiento creo que sería mejor que no hablaras a menos que sea necesario y por supuesto que seas muy educado

- Educado, sí por supuesto, eso para mí no es problema creo

- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun que yo creo que le agradaras

- De verdad eso espero

Mansión Namikaze

- Bienvenido a casa joven Naruto –le saludaba haciendo una reverencia una sirvienta pelinegra llamada Shizune

- ¿Está mamá? –preguntó Naruto.

- Sí, está en la cocina

- Ok, puedes retirarte

- Sí joven

Naruto se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ahí estaba su madre quien era una hermosa pelirroja de largo cabello preparando ramen (porque los Namikaze acostumbraban comer ramen los días viernes, eso ya era una tradición)

- Buenas tardes madre –saludaba Naruto haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenas tardes Naruto-ttebane, estoy preparando el ramen de hoy y deja a un lado la formalidad quieres, que Minato no está aquí

- Sí ya veo, entonces luego me llamas iré a leer un poco

- Sí claro yo te llamo

Naruto se disponía a irse cuando recordó algo

- Por cierto mamá, mañana vendrá un compañero para hacer un trabajo

-Oh, con que un compañero-ttebane, ok lo recibiremos muy bien no te preocupes –le guiña un ojo. (Jeje Kushina que mal pensada)

- Sí ya lo sé, entonces me voy

Naruto luego de subir las escaleras adornadas con una alfombra y un largo pasillo llegó a su habitación en donde se cambió de ropa pero no se puso a leer, sino que prendió su notebook ¿Para qué se preguntaran? Eso quién sabe.

Con Sasuke y Hinata

- Y bueno no tienes nada más que preguntarme sobre Naruto-kun

- Sus padres ¿Cómo son? Es que no quiero desagradarles cuando vaya, ya sabes _"esta pregunta no va mucho al caso, espero que no se dé cuenta pero necesito saber cómo son"_ –pensaba.

- Bueno sus padres son... como decirlo, mejor comienzo con su madre, ella es una persona muy buena y agradable así que te recibirá bien, eso no lo dudes y su padre bueno es muy estricto con Naruto-kun pero aun así no es mala persona aunque yo sé que le agradaras

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Porque eres de buena familia y eso a él le gusta, es un típico magnate que sólo se relaciona con gente de su clase

- Ya veo

Se formó un incómodo silencio de unos minutos que la ojiperla rompió.

- Sasuke-kun… -meditó un momento si preguntar o no- a ti te gusta Naruto-kun ¿verdad? –esas palabras hicieron colocar a Sasuke rojo como un tomate y claro muy avergonzado- no creas que soy tonta y que no me doy cuenta de cómo te le quedas viendo, tenía mis sospechas y eso lo confirme hoy cuando escuché lo que tu amigo te dijo en la clase de música –Sasuke suspiró y decidió hablar, después de todo ya estaba al descubierto.

- Me descubriste, sí, tienes razón estoy profundamente enamorado de él

- Lo sabía –dijo con alegría al saber que tenía razón.

- Pero dime Hinata ¿él lo sabe? ¿Le has dicho o sospecha?

-Ninguna, él no se ha dado cuenta

- Y ¿se lo dirás?

- No, eso a mí no me corresponde

- Yo lo sé, pero es que no puedo decírselo porque él piensa muy mal de mí ¿no es así? Y por eso no sé qué hacer

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar, sé que tu amor es sincero y además tienes ventaja –sonrió.

- ¿Me ayudaras? ¿De verdad? –una gran sonrisa se le formó en el rostro pero se le ocurrió preguntar

- ¿A qué te refieres con ventaja?

- Es que Naruto-kun es... homosexual

Sasuke se quedó con una gran impresión. No podía creer lo que había escuchado de verdad que era una gran ventaja.

- Sasuke-kun –lo sacó de sus pensamientos Hinata- ¿estás bien?

- Sí pero ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste?

- Sí, sé que suena raro pero es verdad él me lo confesó hace un tiempo  
Sasuke sonrió pues estaba feliz y sólo dijo.

- Gracias por tu ayuda

- No te preocupes, para mí será un gusto poder ayudarte es que pienso que harían una muy bonita pareja

- De verdad eso crees –se sonrojo.

- Por supuesto y por cierto ya me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa que quieras saber de Naruto-kun no dudes en preguntarme

- Muchas gracias

Hinata lo mira, esculca en su mochila de dónde saca una pequeña libre y un lápiz para anotar algo y en cuanto acaba le da el papel a Sasuke.

- Toma

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es sólo una ayuda, visítalo

- Visitar ¿a quién?

- Ábrelo cuando estés en tu casa ok, bueno adiós

- Adiós Hinata –entonces Hinata se fue.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo y guardó el papel en su bolsillo para dirigirse a su casa.

Sasuke estaba muy nervioso parado frente a la puerta de la casa de los Namikaze y apenas si pudo tocar el timbre y tal fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto fue quien le abrió la puerta.

- Bienvenido, Sasuke –le dijo como esas esposas que dan la bienvenida a sus esposos cuando llegan del trabajo, bueno esa fue la impresión que le dio a Sasuke y entonces Naruto lo invita a pasar.

- Buenas tardes Naruto –dijo muy nervioso. Naruto lo mira y le sonríe.

- Podemos comenzar –pidió con una voz muy amable que al azabache le sorprendió.

- Sí

Se sentaron en una sala y Sasuke no podía dejar de ver a Naruto, se veía tan sexy con la ropa que llevaba, tan ajustada que lo hacía ver tan violable entonces se armó de valor y le dijo.

-Naruto yo... quiero... decirte... algo

- ¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo.

Sasuke respiro hondo y lo dijo de golpe.

- Yo quiero decirte que te amo, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti

A Naruto se le formó una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, jamás he hablado más en serio en mi vida por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novio

Naruto se abalanzo sobre Sasuke haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso dejándolo muy sorprendido y a la vez feliz.

- Claro que sí seré tu novio, porque yo también te amo Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke abrazo a Naruto y cuando estaban a punto de besarse.

(Ring ring ring ring sonido de despertador)

Sasuke abrió los ojos y apagó el despertador.

- Maldición sólo fue un sueño como me hubiera gustado que fuera la realidad ¡MALDITO DESPERTADOR! –gritó esto último.

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

- Ototo ¿estás bien?

- Sí Itachi estoy bien, ya bajo

- Ok

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar ahí lo esperaban su hermano y sus padres quienes lo recibían con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días –saludó Sasuke a su padre quien era un hombre de expresión seria y cabello azabache oscuro, a su madre quien también era azabache pero con reflejos azulados como los de él, quien siempre estaba con una sonrisa y a su hermano quien era de cabellos azabaches negros como los de su padre, largo amarrado en una coleta.

- Buenos días –saludaron todos.

Desayunó y se fue a su cuarto a pensar que haría cuando estuviera con Naruto, claramente no podía hacer lo mismo que en el sueño.

- _"¿Qué haré?"_ –pensó.

Así pasaron las horas y cuando miró su reloj eran las 15:30 pm era hora de partir a ver a su gran amor.

Agarró su mochila ya preparada y salió de la casa. Ahí le esperaba Itachi ya que habían quedado en el desayuno de que él lo llevaría.

- Estás listo ototo

- Sí ya vamos, no quiero retrasarme

Se subieron al auto y partieron.

Ahí estaba Sasuke parado frente a la puerta de la casa de los Namikaze, se sorprendió al ver que era igual como en su sueño, se armó de valor para por fin tocar el timbre y le abre Shizune la sirvienta pelinegra.

- Sí dígame

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha un compañero de Naruto

- Ah sí lo estábamos esperando, pase

Entró y vio que era una enorme mansión muy bien decorada entonces vio a Naruto salir de una de las tantas salas.

- Por fin llegaste –dijo algo indignado apuntando hacia un reloj que marcaba las 16:07.

- Lo siento además sólo fueron unos minutos _"fueron los que me tardé para armarme de valor y tocar"_ –pensó.

- La puntualidad es importante ¿sabías?

- Sí lo sé _"por Kami que exagerado"_ –pensó.

- Sígueme, haremos el trabajo en una sala apartada

- Sí _"apartada, o sea quiere que estemos a solas"_ –pensó y un sonrojo apareció.

Tal fue su impresión cuando vio una gran mesa llena de libros y papeles.

- Siéntate y comenzaremos enseguida –le dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba y le apuntaba a Sasuke una silla junto a él.

- Sí –respondió y pensó- _"no esperará a que lea todo eso"_

Se sentó y Naruto de inmediato le pasó un libro.

- En la página 10 sale mucha información sobre Esparta, necesito que la leas y la resumas mientras que yo haré lo mismo pero con Atenas

- Dijiste resumir ¿verdad?

- Sí por qué ¿algún problema?

- Es que... yo no soy bueno para eso

- ¿Nunca has hecho un resumen? –preguntó Naruto.

- No, es que por lo general cuando hago un trabajo lo saco de internet y no de libros

- Ah o sea un copia y pega

- Sí –dijo muy avergonzado.

- Que mal, porque yo mis trabajos los hago así, ya que de esta forma si aprendo y encuentro que los que copian y pegan son sólo unos flojos que no tienen ganas de aprender y ponen lo primero que encuentran sin siquiera comprobar la veracidad de la información

- Entonces ¿crees que yo soy así?

- No lo creo... estoy seguro y mejor apresúrate porque no es el único que tendrás que resumir

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No te quejes y hazlo rápido que no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo ¿entendiste?

Sasuke se quedó para dentro porque jamás pensó que Naruto tuviera una aptitud tan apestosa, ahora que lo había tratado pensó.

- _"Este tipo no es ningún Dios, es sólo un dobe que le gusta hacer lo que quiere con una aptitud que odiaría cualquiera... incluso yo, que hasta ya me siento decepcionado de él"_ -esto último lo pensó con tristeza.

Continuara...

Heart-san: vaya que Naru es un pesado con el pobre de Sasu, pero todo tiene sus explicaciones ¬¬

Naru: explicaciones que ahora no darás –cara amenazante-

Heart-san: no te preocupes, que no lo iba a hacer ¬¬

Naru: me alegra escuchar eso –cambiando totalmente de actitud-

Heart-san: espero y les haya gustado y aquí les dejo unas preguntas

¿Me merezco un review?

¿Naru será más amable con el teme?

¿Sasu dejará de amar a Naru para fijarse en otro? Ok, no n.n

Naru: deja de preguntar tonterías, yo si hare una pregunta seria y con respuesta

¿Quieren lemon? Pues entonces comenten mucho

Heart-san: chantajista –murmurando- se despiden por ahora Misaki Heartfilia y Naru-chan y por favor denme su opinión sobre lo que pregunté en las notas del capitulo

Los dos: Matta ne n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Heart-san: hola, perdón por demorar pero es que como estaba a finales de semestre tenía muchas pruebas y por tanto poco tiempo, suerte que mañana es mi último día y luego podré descansar, bueno ya nos doy más lata así que ahora

A leer se ha dicho ^^

Capítulo 3: Condición

- ¿Quieres comenzar de una vez? –pidió algo molesto Naruto.

- Sí, ahora comienzo _"pero que fastidioso"_ –pensó Sasuke.

Ambos comenzaron a leer y Sasuke apenas llevaba un párrafo y ya se había aburrido y más ante la idea de tener que pasar un precioso sábado haciendo la estúpida tarea, pensaba y pensaba hasta que una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ya han empezado –dijo Kushina apareciendo a espaldas de los chicos.

Sasuke se levantó para quedar frente a la mujer.

- Buenas tardes –saludó cortésmente.

- Hola soy Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto, mucho gusto –le dijo para luego quedarse viendo a Sasuke de pies a cabeza con una extraña cara.

Naruto notó como su madre veía a Sasuke, cosa que no le gustó para nada así que decidió intervenir.

- ¿A qué has venido madre? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- A qué más, sino para saludar a nuestro invitado

- Sí ya veo enton... –pero fue interrumpido por Kushina.

- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha

- ¿Uchiha?

- Sí

Kushina comenzó a hacer memoria y cuando recordó puso una sonrisa y exclamó.

- Oh, por Kami ¿eres el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto?

- Sí ¿los conoce?

- Por supuesto aunque hace años que no los veo ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien, y felices también

- Qué bueno ahora recuerdo que te conocí a ti y a tu hermano cuando eran pequeños

- No lo sabía

Kushina y Sasuke seguían conversando muy a gusto cosa que molestó más a Naruto (jeje Naruto está celoso, ups se me salió) así que volvió a intervenir.

- Madre

- ¿Sí Naruto?

- Si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer

- Sí, tienes razón, perdón por interrumpir

- No se preocupe Kushina-san fue un gusto poder hablar con usted –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- Para mí también fue un gusto Sasuke-kun, pero mejor ya no los interrumpo más, me retiro, en una hora más les traeré bocadillos, así que ¡ánimo chicos!

- Sí –dijo Naruto sin muchos ánimos lo único que quería era que su madre se fuera ¡pero ya!

Kushina por fin salió y los dejó solos. Se quedaron ahí parados en silencio hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar.

- Tu madre sí que es amable

- Sí todos dicen lo mismo cuando la conocen pero ¡podemos dejar de lado a mi madre! -dijo con algo de disgusto.

- Por qué te fastidias tanto, deberías de parecerte más a ella y ser un poco más amable

- ¿Parecerme? Escúchame bien ¡a mí no me interesa parecerme a mi madre y si tanto te agradó porque mejor no te vas a platicar con ella y a mí me dejas en paz! –dijo muy enojado y fastidiado

- ¡Pues sí, tal vez lo haga ya que es mejor que estar con un odioso como tú que tiene la actitud más apestosa que he conocido, con razón no le agradas a nadie!

- ¡A mí no me interesa agradarle a los demás que no son como yo!

- ¡¿Que no son como tú? Ya lo ves, ahí está tu problema!

- ¡Qué problema!

- ¡Es que te crees superior a los demás sólo porque tienes más dinero!

- ¡No, no me creo, lo soy, soy mucho mejor que tú y que todos esos seres inferiores!

Kushina quien estaba en la cocina comenzó a escuchar los gritos de los chicos y decidió ir a ver.

- ¿Inferiores? Aquí no hay seres superiores o inferiores ya que todos somos iguales (bien dicho Sasuke estoy muy de acuerdo contigo)- ¿Iguales? No me hagas reír, si fuéramos todos iguales no existirían los extractos sociales

- Chicos ¿qué pasa? –interrumpió Kushina acercándose a los chicos- ¿Por qué pelean?

- No mamá no estábamos peleando, sabes que yo no me rebajaría a hacer ese tipo de cosas

- Ah sí, y entonces ¿Por qué tanto griterío? –alzó la voz un poco molesta.

- Lo siento Kushina-san no era mi intención hacer un escándalo –se disculpó muy apenado Sasuke pero no pudo evitarlo Naruto lo había cabreado, y mucho.

- Sasuke-kun ¿me permites llevarme a Naruto un momento?

- Sí, claro

- Naruto ven conmigo –le dijo para avanzar y que le siguiera.

- Sí –dijo resignado y yendo detrás de Kushina.

Los dos salieron de la sala y subieron las escaleras mientras que Sasuke se quedó algo preocupado ya que venía a conquistar a Naruto pero en vez de eso se peleó con él, no sabía que pensar, sólo en que era muy idiota.

Kushina se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Naruto la abrió y le indicó a este que entrara. Ya en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Kushina muy preocupada.

- Nada

- Como que nada -suspiró- Naruto ¿acaso pasa algo con Sasuke-kun?

- No, no pasa nada y no sé a qué te refieres

- Naruto –lo mira fijamente- ¿A ti te gusta Sasuke-kun?

Naruto se sonrojó a más no poder y dijo.

- Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, yo jamás me fijaría en alguien tan idiota como él -dijo muy alterado y apenado.

- Sí, tienes razón, lo siento hijo, así que por favor, por Kami ya no te pelees con él porque si vuelvo a escuchar otra discusión se lo diré a tu padre

- No, no te preocupes ya no peleare con él pero por favor no le digas nada a papá –dijo casi suplicante y desesperado.

- No te preocupes que yo no diré nada, pero ya sabes-ttebane ¿me oíste?

- Sí

- Bueno, ahora puedes volver pero tendrás que pedirle una disculpa a Sasuke-kun

- Eh ¿Por qué?

- Por tu mal comportamiento y grosería, además no quiero que piensen mal de nosotros ni mucho menos los Uchiha que son muy buenos amigos nuestros-dattebane –finalizó. Ni para regañar Kushina quitaba su muletilla lo que daba algo de gracia a Naruto quien siempre se solía aguantar un poco la risa, así que serio contestó.

- Sí entiendo, eso haré

- Ok, puedes irte

Naruto bajó y volvió al salón donde estaban anteriormente, ahí vio a Sasuke leyendo el libro que le había pasado sonrió un poco al ver eso, respiró hondo y fue a hablarle.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó a Sasuke esperando que este le respondiera mal pero no fue así.

- Sí, por supuesto –respondió calmadamente ya que quería arreglar las cosas y si Naruto ponía de su parte, él no se negaría.

- ¿Me podrías disculpar mi mal comportamiento? –preguntó con mucha pena que Sasuke notó e impresionó.

- Está bien, pero sólo te disculpare con una condición

- ¿Condición? ¿Cuál?

Sasuke sólo sonrió y pensó

- _"Si te voy a conquistar, lo voy a hacer bien, Naruto Namikaze"_

Continuará...

Heart-san: perdonen que haya sido muy corto pero es que no me dio tiempo a corregir más, solo espero que les haya gustado, se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia

Matta ne n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Heart-san: hola, perdonen que tardara pero es que me han pasado cosas y no muy buenas últimamente así que disculpen de antemano que sea tan corto pero es que así están y ya no les doy más lata

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 4: Las cosas salen mejor de lo que uno piensa

-Condición ¿Cuál? -preguntó Naruto.  
-Que tú también me disculpes a mí, sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor por eso discúlpame tú a mí también por favor  
-Claro que sí entonces está todo arreglado ¿verdad?  
-Sí -Sasuke notó que Naruto sonrió, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía tan lindo además de que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho así que decidió hacer algo al respecto- ¿continuamos con lo del trabajo?  
-Sí, pero por cierto si se te dificulta mucho me puedes preguntar y ya -dijo con mucha amabilidad.  
-Gracias

Y así los dos se dispusieron a hacer el trabajo.  
Pasó una hora y como Kushina había dicho trajo los bocadillos que eran unas galletas de diferentes sabores y formas además de dos jugos de piña.

-Aquí están los bocadillos -les dijo para luego dejar la charola en la mesa.  
-Gracias Kushina-san  
-Gracias madre  
-De nada chicos y ¿Cómo van?  
-Bien madre  
-Que bien, bueno, me retiro -dijo para luego volver a irse.  
Y así los chicos continuaron hasta que pasaron las horas y por fin terminaron dando un suspiro.  
-Hasta que por fin acabamos, me impresiona que siempre te tomes tú tiempo para hacer tus trabajos  
-Bueno sí, pero después de todo así me inculcaron que debía hacer las cosas  
-Mmm... -al parecer no lleva una vida tan fácil como pensé- por cierto ¿Qué hora es?  
Naruto miró su reloj de mano y le dijo  
-Son casi las nueve  
-Tan tarde, joder tengo que llamar a mi hermano para que me venga a buscar, si me disculpas  
-Claro  
Marcó y se escuchó que sonaba pero que nadie contestaba.  
-Maldito Itachi -susurró pero aun así Naruto lo oyó.  
-Ah -cortó- ¿qué haré?  
-¿Y no puedes llamar al teléfono de tu casa?  
-No, porque no hay nadie -suspiró- en fin supongo que tendré que irme en taxi, por cierto por aquí a donde se puede tomar uno  
-Jeje -rió- aquí no pasan taxis  
-Qué y ¿Por qué no?  
-Porque es un lugar de alta sociedad y cosas tan insignificantes como los taxis no vendrían por aquí porque simplemente no se les necesita  
-Ah ya veo entonces le marcaré a mi hermano de nuevo -marcó una y otra vez pero nadie contestaba hasta que por fin contestaron, se alegró porque ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-Ototo ¿Qué pasa?  
-Como que ¿Qué pasa? Te he marcado varias veces y no contestabas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
-En verdad quieres saber mmm... bueno... estoy con Dei-chan y...  
-Ya no quiero saber pero ven a buscarme ¿sí?  
-Está bien en media hora paso por ti  
-Ok -colgó- tendré que esperar media hora o más tal vez  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque estaba con su novio y cuando está con él no le gusta que lo molesten y para separarse de él... –suspiró.  
-Ya veo

En eso un auto venía llegando a la mansión Namikaze, un hombre rubio se bajó y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Bienvenido querido -saludó Kushina con un beso a su esposo- ¿mucho trabajo?  
-Sí, bastante ¿y Naruto?  
-Está con un compañero haciendo un trabajo de historia  
-¿Un compañero?  
-Sí y a qué no adivinas ¿Quién es?

-Eh ¿Quién?  
-El hijo menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke-kun  
-No te la creo y ¿en dónde está? Quiero saludarlo  
-Está con Naruto vamos -los dos se dirigieron hacia el salón donde estaban los chicos.

En el salón Sasuke no sabía qué hacer pues se había formado un incómodo silencio pero que fue interrumpido por Minato y Kushina.  
-Chicos ¿ya acabaron?  
-Sí madre sólo estábamos esperando a que vengan a buscar a Sasuke  
-Así que tú eres Sasuke-kun -dijo el rubio mayor.  
-Sí y ¿usted?  
-Oh perdón por no presentarme pero soy Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto  
-Ah, mucho gusto señor  
-Mucho gusto también, por cierto me dijo Kushina que eres hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto  
-Así es, a decir verdad no tenía idea de que se conocían  
-Oigan -interrumpió Kushina- porque mejor no vamos a la sala a hablar en lo que vienen a buscar a Sasuke-kun  
-Buena idea Kushina, chicos vamos  
Naruto sólo rodó los ojos y siguió a sus padres mientras que Sasuke estaba feliz pues al parecer le había agradado a los padres de Naruto, una gran ventaja, pensó. Por fin llegaron a la sala.  
-Ok, siéntense -dijo Kushina apuntando hacia los sillones.  
-Gracias -dijo Sasuke.  
-Y tus padres ¿Cómo están Sasuke-kun? -preguntó Minato.  
-Muy bien, aunque casi no paran en la casa últimamente  
-Que mal ¿y tú crees que el otro sábado estén libres?  
-Yo creo que sí porque ya están acabando con los asuntos que tienen pero ¿Por qué pregunta?  
-Porque me gustaría invitarlos a cenar él próximo sábado en la noche  
-Pero que buena idea Minato y Sasuke-kun ¿crees que puedan venir?

-No sé, tendría que preguntarles aunque creo que estarán gustosos de volver a verlos  
-Pregúntales y el lunes se lo confirmas a Naruto ¿verdad hijo? -preguntó Kushina mirando a Naruto quien parecía estar en su mundo.  
-Sí -contestó no muy interesado.  
-Bueno pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te va en el instituto? Quiero decir tus notas  
-Eh bien, regular pero no malas  
-Ya veo y ¿tienes novia?  
-Eh... no, no tengo  
-Y entonces a ¿alguien especial?  
-_"Sí, su hijo"_ -pensó porque claramente no podía decirlo o era su fin, sin embargo esa pregunta provocó un sonrojo que los adultos notaron y entonces habló Minato.  
-Por tu cara veo que sí -sonrió para luego mirar de reojo a Naruto.  
-Eh... bueno... tal vez

Naruto no podía creer las preguntas que su padre le hacía a Sasuke porque a él que le importaba si tiene novia o alguien especial, no venía al caso, le estaba molestando y más el hecho de que Sasuke le contestara y más sobre lo de la persona especial cuando Sasuke le dijo que sí, bueno no lo dijo, pero eso dio a entender pero la pregunta que más lo inquietaba era ¿Quién era esa persona especial? En verdad comenzaba a odiar a esa persona pero, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, yo dejaré la incógnita y que saquen sus propias conclusiones.  
Continuará...

Heart-san: espero y haya sido de su agrado se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia

Matta ne n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Heart-san: ya sé que muchos querrán lincharme por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic y simplemente diré que se me había olvidado por completo jeje y bueno, aquí les dejo este capi que es terriblemente corto pero es que es lo único que tengo a mano y me da flojera hacer más, sin contar de que este originalmente es el capi 7 y no el 5 ya que con los primeros los puse de a dos y por eso, pero ya no lo haré y los pondré tal cual son de cortos (si quieren más detalles acerca de por qué son así de cortos, en el review)

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 5: Insinuaciones y revelaciones

Naruto se había cabreado de tanta pregunta que su padre le hacía al pobre de Sasuke. Eran preguntas como ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?, ¿Qué música te gusta?, ¿tu color favorito?, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? cosas como esas por Kami estaba peor que un policía, pensó y quien sabe y hasta era un sueño frustrado de Minato. Rió de sí mismo al pensar en eso.  
El pobre de Sasuke ya no sabía qué hacer ante tanta preguntadera de Minato, era como si quisiera saber su vida por alguna extraña razón y a él no le quedaba de otra más que contestarle.  
—¿Qué haré? –pensó.  
—Minato —interrumpió Kushina a su esposo— ya deja de preguntarle tantas cosas al pobre de Sasuke—kun  
—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención  
—Eh, no se preocupe no es problema "espero y ya se acabe el interrogatorio" —pensó.

(Sonido de timbre)  
Shizune se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre, ahí se ve a un chico azabache de unos 20 años parado.  
—Sí dígame ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?  
—Soy Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke y vine a buscarlo  
—Ah sí, pase enseguida le digo —le abre el paso a Itachi para que entre y se dirige a la sala donde están todos y al llegar dice— señores  
—Sí Shizune —dice Kushina.  
—Eh bueno, vino el hermano de Sasuke-kun a recogerlo  
—En verdad Itachi-kun está aquí, Shizune dile que venga —dijo Kushina.  
—Sí señora —Shizune sale y se dirige hacia dónde está Itachi— Itachi-kun la señora quiere verlo  
—¿Verme?  
—Sí, sígame por favor  
—Ok —Itachi siguió a Shizune y al llegar al destino vio a dos adultos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a su hermano con una cara muy nerviosa y a un chico rubio con cara de disgusto— etto... ¿querían verme?  
—Aww pero que grande estás ya eres todo un adulto —gritó emocionada Kushina para luego acercársele.  
—Disculpe, ¿la conozco?  
—Que pasa ya no te acuerdas, bueno aunque eras muy pequeño en aquel entonces

Itachi comenzó a hacer memoria y entonces empezó a recordar y dijo.  
—Perdón por no recordarlos tío Minato, tía Kushina  
—Aww que alegría que nos recordaste ¿verdad Minato?  
—Sí pero porque no se quedan un rato más  
—Claro —dijo Itachi regalándole una linda sonrisa a su ototo y viendo la cara de Sasuke que al parecer le decía, aceptaste ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Y así pasó el rato en el que los adultos hablaban de lo lindo con Itachi y de repente le hacían una que otra pregunta incómoda a Sasuke. Para cuando ya se dieron cuenta iban a ser las 11, entonces Itachi decidió que ya era hora de irse.

—Bueno muchas gracias por recibirnos tan bien en su casa ¿verdad Sasuke? —dijo ya en la puerta de la casa.  
—Sí, gracias  
—Bueno entonces nos vamos —dijo Itachi a los adultos.  
—Naruto —dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso acercándose a Naruto— nos vemos el lunes  
—Sí, y llevaré el trabajo no te preocupes  
—Bueno, adiós —dijo para luego subirse al auto de Itachi, mientras que este recién venía a subirse.  
—Los esperamos el sábado —gritó Kushina.  
—Sí aquí estaremos —gritó Itachi por la ventanilla para luego encender el auto y partir.  
—Ok, entonces vamos adentro a cenar —dijo Minato.  
—Sí —dijeron Naruto y Kushina al unísono y se metieron a la casa.

Mientras en el auto Sasuke miraba a Itachi de una manera rara que el azabache mayor notó.  
—¿Quieres preguntarme algo ototo?  
—Dime ¿tú lo sabías? Acerca de los padres de Naruto  
—Y como querías que lo supiera si nunca me dijiste el nombre del chico  
—Bueno, si es cierto, lo siento, pero como que se llevan muy bien ¿no?  
—Sí, es que las dos familias eran muy unidas pero luego los Namikaze se fueron al extranjero y como que se perdió el contacto y luego con el cambio de casa que tuvimos  
—Ya veo y como nuestros padres nunca van a las reuniones del instituto por eso no se habían podido ver  
—Y ¿cuánto llevas de compañero de Naruto-kun?  
—Este es el tercer año  
—Hum por cierto hay algo que no te hemos contado pero ya que estamos en eso te lo diré  
—¿Qué?  
—Que los Namikaze son tus padrinos  
—¿Mis padrinos?  
—Sí, y nuestros padres son los de Naruto-kun, bueno en realidad eso fue como una especie de acuerdo y trato  
—¿Acuerdo?, ¿trato?, ¿a qué te refieres?  
—Ya estamos por llegar ototo  
—Oye no me cambies el tema  
—Jeje

Mansión Namikaze  
Naruto estaba en su cuarto sentado en la silla de su escritorio con el notebook prendido y sosteniendo una foto en su mano derecha donde salía un joven azabache de piel nívea y ojos negros como la noche que estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto, bueno sin el saco sólo con una camisa manga larga y la corbata azul sólo eso se veía ya que era una foto de medio cuerpo. Naruto miraba encantado esa foto, no podía creer tanta perfección y atractivo y eso era algo que a él le fascinaba, sonrió y dijo.

—Tienes muchas agallas mi querido Sasuke y eso hace que me gustes más —dijo para luego dejar la foto a un lado del notebook y concentrarse en este mirando la página de un blog que se llamaba... Hum aún no lo diré uy que mala soy pero es que aún no es el momento.

Mansión Namikaze: habitación del matrimonio  
—_"Este reencuentro es el inicio de eso, aunque supongo que tendré que hablar con los Uchiha"_ —pensó Minato mientras miraba por la ventana.  
Continuará...

Heart-san: confirmado, Naru-chan enamorado hasta las patas de Sasu-teme y Minato planea algo jeje

espero sus opiniones

Matta ne n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Heart-san: por fin volví jeje y pues para que no haya reclamos acerca de lo corto que son los capis, les traje dos aunque me decidí no cambiarles la numeración y dejarlos tal cual son en realidad

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 8: El blog del amor

—Minato  
—Sí  
— ¿Estás pensando en eso?  
—Claramente, pero eso es algo que vamos a hablar con los Uchiha el sábado en privado eso sí, ya que los chicos no se pueden enterar, aún  
—Sí, tienes razón-dattebane  
—Ahora a dormir —Minato se acostó junto con Kushina y al rato se quedaron dormidos.

Mansión Uchiha, domingo 9:00 am  
La familia estaba reunida tomando desayuno y hablando sobre los Namikaze.  
—Así que vieron a los Namikaze —decía Mikoto la madre de los azabaches.  
—Así es y no han cambiado nada —decía Itachi con una sonrisa.  
—Y nos invitaron el sábado a cenar —decía Fugaku, el padre de familia.  
—Y ¿podrán ir? —preguntó Itachi.  
—Claro que sí —contestó Fugaku— este es el reencuentro entre las dos familias además de que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo esto para luego darle una mirada penetrante a Sasuke quien sintió una gran incomodidad.  
—Escuchaste eso ototo mañana se lo confirmas a Naruto-kun  
—Sí  
—Ok sigamos desayunando —dijo Mikoto.

Al terminar el desayuno cada quien partió por su lado y Sasuke se fue a su habitación y se tiró en su cama a pensar que haría el día de hoy.  
—Ahora que recuerdo Hinata me dio un papel, creo que lo guardé aquí en él cajón —lo abrió y ahí estaba— me dijo que lo visitara pero ¿a quién? y ¿por qué? Bueno será mejor que salga de la duda de una vez por todas —lo abrió y decía:

"www . elblogdelamor .com  
Debes buscar a Kyubi"

—Así que cuando dijo visitar se refería a la página web y debo buscar a Kyubi —Sasuke corrió a su computadora y buscó la página. La encontró, era una página en donde te podías hacer una cuenta para contar tus penas y alegrías en el amor y en donde podías recibir consejos de varios pero en su mayoría de un tal Kyubi, quien era el creador de la página— ya veo así que aquí le puedo pedir consejo a Kyubi para poder conquistar a Naruto. Qué curioso se llama como el personaje de esa serie, debe ser un fan _"gracias, Hinata"_ —pensó— bien lo primero es hacerme una cuenta, mi correo, mi nombre, eh que nombre me pongo, ah ya sé, Sharingan, perfecto y mi contraseña —cargó la página y al rato su cuenta estaba lista— así que puedo poner una foto —puso una de un ojo con el mangekyou sharingan (ese que tiene él en el shippuden)— así que igual puedo chatear Hum que interesante página —puso una sonrisa 100% Uchiha.

Instituto de Konoha, lunes 7:45 am  
Sasuke había llegado al instituto y como siempre, su llegada fue anunciada. Naruto y Hinata quienes iban pasando notaron como siempre el alboroto de todos los días.  
—Al parecer Sasuke-kun llegó  
—Sí eso parece —dijo fingiendo no interesarle— (waa si estás más celoso, ya te gustaría estar ahí también gritando no)  
—Y por cierto ¿Cómo te fue el sábado con él?  
— ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿te interesa?  
—Ya sabes como soy yo de curiosa —sonrió.  
—Bastante diría yo, pero no pienso decirte nada —se puso a caminar.  
— ¡Oh!, así que será un secreto, o sea quedará sólo entre ustedes dos —sonrió maliciosamente.  
— ¿Qué insinúas?  
—Muchas cosas, en fin mejor vamos al salón —caminó sola porque Naruto se quedó parado pensando en lo idiota y mal pensada que era Hinata.

Sasuke llegó al salón ahí lo esperaba su amigo Juugo solo.  
—Hola Sasuke  
—Hola ¿y Suigetsu?  
—Al parecer está discutiendo con Karin  
—Y ahora que hizo  
—No sé, de seguro que se volteó a ver a otra mujer, ya sabes cómo es de pervertido  
—A veces admiro a Karin por soportarle todas sus idioteces a Suigetsu, aunque bueno supongo que así es el amor  
—Jeje, tú también le aguantarías el humor a Naruto ¿verdad?  
—No lo sé, supongo jeje

Los dos se estaban riendo de lo lindo, en eso llegaba Hinata con Naruto y detrás Suigetsu con un aura depresiva y a punto de llorar. Se acerca a sus amigos.  
—Claro qué lindo ustedes muy felices disfrutando de su gran vida mientras que yo...  
— ¿Qué pasó Suigetsu?  
—La idiota de Karin terminó conmigo —comenzó a llorar acurrucándose en el pecho de Sasuke.  
—Ay Suigetsu de seguro esta vez sí te pasaste, la pobre Karin ya te había aguantado muchas supongo que ese fue su límite —dijo Sasuke dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo peliceleste.  
—Y tú te pones de su lado pero que buen amigo Sasuke —se puso a llorar de nuevo.  
—Pero Suigetsu, Sasuke tiene razón pero dinos ¿Por qué fue la pelea de hoy?  
—Porque en la mañana veníamos los dos juntos y entonces pasó Maya la chica del salón de junto y yo le miré esos enormes pechos que tiene y... —siguió llorando.  
—Tú no tienes remedio verdad —dijo Sasuke— pero por ahora cálmate un poco, lo mejor será que le des un poco de tiempo a Karin para pensar porque yo sé que ustedes se quieren y lo mejor será que corrijas ese mal hábito que tienes y le demuestres a Karin que la quieres y que sólo tienes ojos para ella ¿sí?  
—Ah Sasuke, que gran amigo eres —se calmó un poco y se secó las lágrimas—, pero tienes razón, será mejor que deje de mirar a otras tipas y le demuestre a Karin cuanto la quiero  
—Así se habla y nosotros te ayudaremos ¿verdad Juugo?  
—Así es nosotros te daremos la fuerza y el ánimo  
—Gracias chicos pero y entonces ¿Qué hago primero?  
—Hum... ya sé, mándale un ramo de flores con una nota que diga todo lo que sientes por ella  
—Que buena idea Sasuke ¿y qué te parece Suigetsu?  
—Me parece muy bien pero ustedes me ayudaran a escribir la nota  
—Claro —dijeron al unísono.  
—Y ¿Qué le pongo?  
—Pues puede ser "eres el amor de mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazón, todo mi mundo gira en torno a ti y sólo a ti" ¿Qué te parece?  
—Eso fue genial Sasuke, vaya el amor te ha sentado bien  
—Pero que dices —se sonrojo a más no poder.  
—Waa te sonrojaste —Juugo y Suigetsu se rieron.  
—Ya cállense, te burlas de mí luego de que te ayudo, joder entonces mejor ya no te ayudo  
—Lo siento Sasuke no era nuestra intención —dijo Juugo.  
—Sí lo siento, en verdad necesito ayuda, ¿anda sí?  
—Ok  
Naruto quien estaba más adelante de los tres chicos había escuchado todo y pensaba algo sonrojado.  
—Sasuke sí que es una persona amable pero —cambió completamente su expresión a una de furia— lo que dijeron, entonces Sasuke sí está enamorado de alguien pero ¿de quién? Juro que si lo sé lo o la mat

Capítulo 9: Averiguaré ¿quién eres?

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Hinata a Naruto.  
—Eh, ¿por qué preguntas?  
—Porque de repente pusiste una mirada asesina que asustaría a cualquiera  
—Ah sí, estás alucinando

(Sonido de timbre de entrada)  
—_"Maldición Hinata, como siempre me descubre pero en fin ella sabe que no puede sacarme nada y lo mejor será que averigüe quién es esa persona que se mete en mi camino para eliminarlo ya que no ha nacido persona que le gane a un Namikaze"_ —pensó.

Así, el transcurso del día fue "normal" en pocas palabras ya que cierto rubio seguía de lejos a cierto azabache por si hacía algo raro, pero nada.  
Llegó el final de la jornada escolar y las posibilidades de Naruto de saber quién era la persona se esfumaban ya que no podría seguir a Sasuke fuera del instituto pero de repente una gran idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—_"Jeje yo no podré seguir a Sasuke todo el día pero hay alguien que sí"_ —pensó y sacó su celular y marcó un número de sus contactos.  
—_Aló, joven Namikaze tanto tiempo_ —se escuchó de la otra línea.  
—Zetsu necesito hablarte sobre un trabajo  
—_ ¡Oh!, ya veo quiere más fotos de ese chico Uchiha_  
—No —una vena se marcaba en su frente.  
—_Ah ¿y entonces?_  
—Bueno sí pero en realidad ahora quiero que lo sigas  
—_Que lo siga, o sea que vigile sus movimientos_  
—Sí, tanto dentro como fuera del instituto, quiero que seas su sombra de ahora en adelante  
—_Ok y ¿qué quiere que averiguar algo en específico o es en general?_  
—Todo, pero por sobre todo si está saliendo con alguien ya que supe que hay alguien que le gusta  
—_Un rival eh, ya veo entonces quiere que lo averigüe para que usted pueda deshacerse de esa persona_  
—Así es, entendiste muy bien Zetsu y entonces ¿lo harás?  
—_Claro cuente conmigo empezaré mañana mismo_  
—Ok, y ya sabes que te pagaré muy bien  
—_Eso lo sé, adiós Naruto-sama_  
—Adiós —cuelga y sonríe maliciosamente sin percatarse que alguien se acerca.  
—Naruto —este se espanta y se voltea notando que era Sasuke quien le habló.  
— ¿Tú qué quieres? —Trató de disimular el nerviosismo.  
—Ah, bueno es sobre lo de la cena a la que nos invitó tu familia  
— ¿Me vienes a dar la respuesta?  
—Sí  
— ¿Y?  
—Bueno ellos dijeron que estarían gustosos de volver a verlos y que claro que irán  
—Ok, mi madre me dijo que los esperan a las 10  
—Oh ya veo entonces ya lo tenían todo planeado  
—Al parecer, pero bueno yo se los confirmaré  
—Está bien —se quedó parado.  
—Tienes alguna otra cosa que decirme  
—Eh no que espero que nos vaya bien en lo del trabajo y pues hasta mañana  
—Hasta mañana  
Naruto sólo se queda viendo como Sasuke se va y pensando:

— _"Espero que Zetsu logre averiguar pronto y de paso sabré muchas cosas sobre ti" _—se sonroja y parte a su casa.

Martes 7:45 am  
Zetsu estaba al frente del instituto de Konoha detrás de un árbol esperando a Sasuke para comenzar su trabajo ya había recibido una llamada de Naruto diciéndole que Sasuke acostumbraba llegar a esta hora y así fue, ahí venía Sasuke llegando y causando el alboroto de siempre.

—_"Tan llamativo como siempre, pero bueno supongo que es una gran cualidad ya que Naruto-sama se fijó en ti y eso sí que es tener buena, o mala suerte, quien sabe" _—pensó Zetsu.

Con Sasuke  
—_"Malditos locos y locas, todos los días lo mismo ya me tienen harto con sus gritos tan molestos aunque si fuera Naruto el que gritara estaría gustoso" _—pensaba Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa.  
—Eh así que estás feliz, de seguro pensando en esa persona, vaya sí que le salió un gran enemigo a Naruto-sama jeje —decía Zetsu apuntando su cámara hacia Sasuke para tomarle unas cuantas fotos después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacía mientras que al terminar se dirigió hacia el instituto vestido con un traje de conserje— ahora con este trabajo podré vigilarte bien jeje

La jornada escolar llegaba a su fin y Zetsu no había visto nada raro. Ahora veía como los alumnos se iban y claro él ya estaba listo para partir tras Sasuke entonces su teléfono sonó.  
—Aló Naruto-sama, voy tras él  
—_Ok, pero dime ¿averiguaste algo?_  
—Pues no, sólo que unas cuantas tipas se le acercaron pero él las ignoro y sólo habló con sus amigos  
—_Ya veo entonces debemos suponer que esa persona no es del instituto ya que yo ayer lo vigile y tampoco vi nada raro_  
—Ok entonces ahora estaré más atento  
—_Está bien lo dejo en tus manos, adiós_  
—Adiós y yo lo llamo por cualquier cosa —colgó— je es hora de averiguar y de saber ¿quién es?

Los días habían pasado y nada, era viernes y Zetsu aún no lo descubría y Naruto ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ese día les habían entregado el trabajo revisado y se habían sacado un 7 (es que aquí en mi país la escala de notas es d yo me guío por eso sí), Sasuke estaba muy feliz a pesar de que escuchó lo que algunos envidiosos habían dicho de que el 7 fue sólo porque lo hizo con Naruto. Se sintió como un pobre idiota.  
Era hora de la clase de música, la favorita de Sasuke y Zetsu estaba afuera del salón vigilando muy precavido a través de una pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta. La banda comenzó a tocar y Zetsu se impresionó de la gran voz que tenía su jefe pero de inmediato desvío la vista hacia Sasuke notando que este se distraía con algo ya que lo miraba fijamente pero luego se dió cuenta de que no era algo sino alguien, se sorprendió, ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser.  
La clase de música terminó y Sasuke como siempre estaba con esa cara de enamorado por haber escuchado a su Dios cantar sin siquiera darse cuenta que alguien lo vigilaba, en eso sus amigos llegan.

—Oye Sasuke ya estás de nuevo con esa cara de embobado —dijo Suigetsu.  
—Embobado, para nada estás exagerando, sólo estoy feliz por escuchar a mi Dios  
—Ah, tú sí que amas a Naruto ¿no?  
—Bueno... sí  
Zetsu se impresionó ya que había aclarado las sospechas que tuvo durante la clase de música cuando notó que Sasuke miraba a Naruto, no quiso creerlo en ese momento pero esa era la realidad.  
—_"Así que la persona especial de ese chico Uchiha es Naruto-sama jeje me pregunto cómo se lo tomará si se lo cuento o más bien si me creerá" _—pensó Zetsu.  
Continuará...

Heart-san: espero y les haya gustado me esmeré mucho en escribirlo y waa Naru-chan se puso algo maniático jeje  
Naru: ¿quién es el maniático Heart-san?  
Heart-san: etto un conocido jeje —río nerviosamente—  
Naru: ah, ya veo  
Sasu: oye dobe así que aquí estabas metido, te arrancaste de mí y más encima para venir con la loca esta  
Heart-san: oye teme en 1° lugar si Naru-chan se arrancó de ti es por algo aunque conociéndote espero lo peor y en 2° lugar yo no soy ninguna loca es más yo te recomendaría que leyeras el fic para que veas como Naru-chan te... —mi boca es tapada por Naru—  
Sasu: oye dobe por que no la dejaste terminar ¿qué ocultas?  
Naru: nada —me sigue tapando la boca mientras yo forcejeo—  
Sasu: bueno yo mejor me voy a leer el fic y así salgo de la duda  
Naru: —nervioso— no porque mejor no vamos a hacer lo que tenemos pendiente —se acerca de forma muy sensual al teme—  
Sasu: bueno sí mejor —comienzan a besarse mientras yo finjo taparme los ojos—  
Heart-san: bueno yo mejor me despido antes que esos dos empiecen con lo que ya saben y se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia y espero sus comentarios Matta ne waa y mejor tener cuidado con Naruto porque va en serio


End file.
